


The Coffee Date

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Series: Winter Tropes 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Oh hell, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, fluffy fluffy fluff, steve is still clumsy, who knows - Freeform, will bucky get a second date, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a coffee date after their disastrous meet-cute. Will there be another?





	The Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Winter-Trope-Bingo-Challenge on Tumblr. For the BINGO card you can follow the link to see the post [HERE](https://eternity-in-my-pocket.tumblr.com/post/180362943864/its-almost-that-time-of-year-my-favorite-time). Go there if you're interested in participating!
> 
> This fic checks the box for **Spilled Hot Beverage.**

“Is this going to become a Thing?”

Steve groaned when he heard the voice from behind him. He turned to see Pretty Eyes – _Bucky_ \- standing three feet away, unwrapping a long, gray scarf from around his neck. Bucky peered over Steve’s shoulder to see the result of what he’d witnessed a few seconds earlier: Steve gracefully tripping over his own two feet and splashing his mug of piping hot coffee all over the table. Thankfully he didn’t drop the mug so there was no shards to clean up, but damn. Boy new how to fuck shit up.

“I swear I’m not _usually_ this uncoordinated.” Steve’s cheeks heated out of both embarrassment and frustration. Bucky was incredibly cute, he hadn’t had a date in over six months, and he was looking like a complete fool. And klutz. And mess. Who would want to date a hot mess?

“I’m not judging.” Bucky said, as he put his scarf on the back of one of the chairs and held up his forefinger signaling he’d be right back. A few moments later he reappeared with a dry rag that he’d gotten from the barista and started to wipe up the mess.

“I was going to do that you know.” Steve huffed and pulled out the chair opposite Bucky’s scarf to hang his own coat on the back.

“What’s done is done.” Bucky shrugged his jacket off, “And since half that cup is done, how about I get you another?”

“I won’t complain about that.”

Steve sat down and waited for Bucky to return, not that it was a long wait – Bucky placed the order, and within a minute the barista had two mugs filled and ready. The dark haired young man carefully walked the cups over and placed them on the table before sitting down. 

“And that’s how you don’t trip.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Ha ha, very funny smart-ass.”

Bucky grinned, “Certified Smartest-Ass this side of Brooklyn.”

“Oh, do you have the papers to prove it?” Steve shot back.

“I do. Do they give out cards for klutzes?” 

Steve groaned, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hands up, “I’m telling you I’m not usually this clumsy. It must be something in the air. The snow. Or the moon is waning. Fuck if I know.”

Bucky chuckled. “Sure. Or it could just be my presence. The very hint of me being around makes you fall over yourself like shoppers on Black Friday.”

Steve blushed from neck to ears.

Bucky noticed and he could feel his own cheeks heat, too, as well as his heart beating hard against his chest. _God, this guy is fuckin’ cute._ Bucky grinned again into his cup, and took a sip. “If that’s the case then I suppose I’ll have to be around more to keep you steady?”

“If you think you’re up for the challenge.”

“If it’s to do with you, I’ll take any challenge, Steve.” Bucky could tell he was going to enjoy taunting the smaller man, in a playful way. He wasn’t sure what it was about Steve that made him so … so likeable. He was _really_ hoping for a second date.

“By the way, I brought you these.” Bucky pulled a decent sized box out of his coat pocket – a box that didn’t seem like it would quite fit from Steve’s perspective – and put it on the table in front of Steve. “It’s cookies. Nat – Natasha, my roommate – the girl from yesterday?” Bucky added and Steve nodded, “We made like, a bakery’s worth a few days ago so I figured I’d bring you some.”

“You bake?”

Bucky shrugged and Steve opened the box. 

“What, did you give me one of everything?” Steve asked, shifting the cookies around a little to look at them all. There wasn’t a single cookie inside that matched another. “I know it’s a coffee shop and they sell food but...” Steve plucked a frosted sugar cookie from the top and took a bite, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as he groaned making Bucky momentarily think some very obscene things.

The brunet raised his eyebrows and withheld a chuckle, “That good?”

Steve moaned a “yes.” and Bucky could only choke out a reply of, “If I bake you more cookies will you keep making those noises?”

Steve only blushed, his mouth full of cookie. Bucky was definitely going to get a second date.


End file.
